


I'm So Beautiful

by Accel



Series: Heart to Heart [3]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: Power Joe studies him for a few seconds, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. “You’re very pretty,” he says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Brave Police is the hill I will die on

Gunmax drags his palms over the surface of his chest and abdomen. He rubs at the red panels on his pelvis, then moves lower, sliding his hands down his thighs. He looks up to see Power Joe leaning against the doorway, head cocked.

“Having fun there?” Power Joe says.

Gunmax grins. “You know it.”

Power Joe sits down in the chair next to him. There's a companionable silence as Gunmax rubs his hands over his lower legs.

“Just getting to know myself better,” Gunmax says as an explanation. Power Joe nods, understanding. They were all less than a year old. They were still getting used to everything about themselves, including their bodies.

Power Joe studies him for a few seconds, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. “You’re very pretty,” he says.

“Pretty?” Gunmax says. He’s not sure whether to be offended or flattered.

Joe leans back in his chair and puts his arms behind his head. “Gorgeous. Handsome. Sublime. Take your pick,” he says, grinning.

Gunmax leans back in his chair as well. He crosses his arms, looking amused. “You’re hitting on me. I wasn’t touching myself to turn myself on, but I could if you want me to.”

Power Joe kicks his leg. “Deckerd is coming back in a few minutes, you know.”

Gunmax leers. “I’ll put on a show.”

Power Joe kicks him again, harder. “He’s coming back with Yuuta.”

Gunmax deflates. “Oh, yeah.”

He settles for sitting cross legged on Deckerd’s desk whilst looking smug. When Deckerd comes back he shoos Gunmax away, telling him to do some work. Gunmax ignores him and sits on his own desk.

 _You’re not too bad looking yourself,_ Gunmax sends to Power Joe.

“Not too bad looking? I’m beautiful!” Power Joe says in protest. Deckerd and Yuuta look up in confusion.

 _Correction: you’re not too bad looking for a trash compactor,_ Gunmax sends, grinning.

Power Joe throws a pen at him.

 


End file.
